


A Fall Day

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, F/F, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice fall afternoon walk</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fall Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Fall  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Fall  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Fall

Buffy watched the colored leaves fall around them and breathed in the crisp air. Willow squeezed her hand and they shared a brief look. It was a rare moment for the two of them to just be alone and at peace with their world.

There were no apocalypses scheduled in the next week, and no looming schooby drama. Even Dawn was away for the weekend with Giles doing the college interview thing – something she had expressly forbid Buffy from accompanying her on. Their lives were quiet.

It wasn't often that they found themselves in a place where the leaves changed, and even rarer that they could walk together in the park like this. Content, Willow and Buffy both simply enjoyed the fall day.


End file.
